


Amity's ship has sailed

by j_essyeap



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_essyeap/pseuds/j_essyeap
Summary: What if The Good Witch Azura helped Luz realize that her feelings for Amity are more than just friendly?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 383





	Amity's ship has sailed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, this is my first Lumity piece. I'm so excited to share it with you.  
> I had a blast writing it. My first experience writing fanfic about fanfickers and it was soooooo fun.

Luz woke up promptly after the first ring of her alarm on Monday. She’d always been a ready to go kinda person, if not an unarguably morning person, but today... today was special. Today, Amity would lend her her brand new The Good Witch Azura Volume 6. Her parents had gifted her the sixth book on Friday by surprise and she took it to Hexside to show it to Luz, promising to read the whole thing on the weekend so Luz could bring it home to start reading the last book of the series. 

  


Yesterday, she went to bed at nine o’clock, trying to keep a good sleeping schedule so she would be able to pull an all-nighter reading session today. She was planning to finish it overnight, so she and Amity could talk about it on Tuesday. Luz was too intense of a person to read books slowly and savor the story. Savoring was for seconds and thirds reads, the first time she got a good book in her hands, she couldn’t stop reading before the end. 

  


And so, she rushed through her morning routine, that concluded on eating something that almost resembled human food that Eda had cooked for breakfast. Luz almost stumbled over Eda’s staff in her excitement to get early at school where Amity’d probably be waiting for her, as agreed upon on Friday. 

  


“Thanks, Eda, good-bye Eda, see you later, Eda.” She yelled rushing to the steps in front of the school where the green-haired girl was waving at her. 

  


“Man, this kid’s really got the learning fever.” Eda sighed while taking off on her staff.

  


. 

  


“Hi, Amity!” Luz greeted bouncing to the steps and sat next to the friendly-looking girl. 

  


“Hi, Luz. How was your weekend?” Amity greeted cheerfully. She was holding her school books over her chest as usual, but the smile on her face contradicted her nervous demeanor. 

  


“Who cares????” Luz replied, a little louder than necessary, but her tone let Amity know it wasn’t a rude comment. “What really matters is how your weekend was, Amity! How did you like the book? Was it good? Is there a happy ending? Did Azura and Hecate keep being friends in the end?” She leaned her body closer to Amity and the blushing girl moved slightly away before turning to the human, chuckling with Luz’s excitement. 

  


“I’m not telling you any of that!” She said exasperated. “You wouldn’t want me to spoil the story for you.” 

  


“Yeah, sure, you’re right!” Luz said, thoughtfully. “But you can still tell me if you liked it, and maybe some comments that are not actual spoilers.” She leaned closer, yet again. 

  


Amity put her hand on Luz’s face, chuckling while pushing the human away from her face. “You humans never heard about personal space? But, yeah, ok.” She took some time studying the cover of the book, thinking about what she could say that wasn’t a spoiler and bit her lip. “Ok, first of all, I really like the ending. It’s... It’s what I was hoping for since book three. I’ll only be able to talk about it after you read it, but uhm, yeah, I like it.” She blushed furiously. “And uhn, I guess, this book is really good because it focuses a lot on Hecu... uhn Azura and Hecate’s relationship, since, y’know, they’re not enemies anymore. It’s more... character-driven. I like it.” 

  


When Amity chanced a look at Luz after a few seconds of silence, she found the human with huge watery eyes and clasping hands. “Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH. You did it. You made me even more excited to get home and read it. I’m doing an all-nighter, you know, so we can talk about it tomorrow. I’m pretty confident that I’m gonna finish it today.” She said with a very determined expression. 

  


Amity chuckled. “You want to finish it in one day?” She asked surprised. “You’re gonna lose a bunch of detail if you rush through it.” 

  


“I can’t help myself! I need to know it all.” She slapped her closed hand on top of the other opened one and they laughed together. “You know, I think I never told you, but when I first got to the Boiling Island and you didn’t like me at all, I wished I could be like Azura and have the ability to befriend my archenemy so we could be friends.” 

  


Amity blushed a bright-red but smiled nevertheless. “I didn’t not like you...” Luz raised an eyebrow. “Ok, yeah, I didn’t like you.” 

  


Luz chuckled. “Ok, we got over that. And just like Azura and Hecate, we’re friends now. I can’t help, but compare our story with theirs.” And while Luz stood to speak the next sentence more dramatically, she missed Amity’s eyes going wide and her blush getting even deeper than before. “Luz and Amity, just like Azura and Hecate, saving their friends and putting bullies in their places.” She finished with her hands in the air and just then noticed Amity’s posture was the wrong reaction to her little presentation. “What’s wrong?” She sat back at the steps. 

  


Amity shrugged anxiously and brought her books closer to her chest. “Wrong? What’s wrong? Nothing is wrong.” She blurted. “Uhn, here is the book. You should really read it. And maybe...” She trailed off, “Maybe, we can have this conversation again, after...” She said slowly, her expression getting more and more perplexed with each word she said as if she too was hearing them as they left her mouth. At Luz’s confused expression, Amity took off running inside the school, leaving the human studying the book’s cover as lost as ever. 

  


. 

  


It was half-past four in the morning when Luz finally flipped the back cover of The Good Witch Azura, her eyes were burning and her body was tired, but her mind was going a thousand kilometers per hour. 

  


Man, she had _not_ seen that one coming! It’d hit her like a fast-speed train just a few sentences before the actual kiss that Azura and Hecate’s relationship was a bit more than just a friendship. And she was immediately euphoric about it. Sure, she was more of an Azugale shipper, but that’s simply because she had never thought Hecate was an option. Now that she thought about it, it made sense for Hecura to be endgame. The ship had been thoroughly built on the last two books of the series, the witches had spent increasingly more time together after they became friends, they trusted each other and worried about each other, plus they had such strong chemistry when they were fighting together. Honestly, how hadn’t she seen it coming? I mean, she had read enemies to friends to lovers stories before, she knew the science. 

  


Moreover, this discovery had awakened a whole bunch of feelings inside of her, which kept her awake an additional hour after finishing the book. Azura and Hecate... Azura and Hecate! Two girls. There was something about it that was nagging her insides and she couldn’t put her finger on it yet. Oh, man! She couldn’t wait to talk about it with Amity. Amity! Thinking about the green-haired girl made Luz’s stomach twist inside of her. She knew the feeling, it wasn’t the first time. But as she sat at the couch with her legs pulled over the edges, something had just clicked. 

  


Azura and Hecate were two girls that liked each other. Luz is a girl and Amity is also a girl. Wait! Hadn’t Luz said something about Azura and Hecate to Amity yesterday? Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered comparing Hecura’s relationship with theirs. Oh, man, she could bet Amity had thought her a fool for not knowing Hecura was a thing. Amity had said she was hoping for this ending since book three, so Amity shipped Hecura, right? Wait, Amity shipped Hecura! Amity shipped two girls together. Maybe, is it possible that... No. That couldn’t be. I mean, not necessarily, but… 

  


She was getting side-tracked there. Now that she knew that girls can like girls, she realized she had a crush on Amity. She had never thought about girls that way, that’s why she never noticed, but the signs were there, bright as the sun. Her stomach-aches when Amity laughed, her heart speeding-up when she saw the girl at school. That’s not good, right? There’s no way Amity would like her back. Not when she was the prettiest girl in Hexside, everyone knew that. 

  


She blushes a lot around Luz, though. Isn’t blushing a thing people do when they like someone in romances? But she had gotten so weird when Luz had compared the two of them with the witches in the book. She probably was uncomfortable with the comparison. What had she said before running away about having that conversation again after she read the book? 

  


Ugh, she needed to sleep, she wasn’t making sense anymore. She should stop thinking about it and just go to sleep. 

  


. 

  


On Tuesday morning, Luz was, obviously, late for school. She had managed a total of two and a half hours of sleep and had to rush through her morning routine to get to school in time for the second period. 

  


Her whole day was a mess, she had knocked over a classmate’s cauldron in Potions, had walked over someone tying their snickers in the hallways and had fallen asleep during Runes and lost almost half of lunchtime. Willow and Gus were throwing her worried glances the whole day, and the worst part, she hadn’t seen Amity, not even once. 

  


She didn’t even know if she wanted to see Amity. Every time she thought about the green-haired girl her stomach would twist more than ever. She was so nervous about talking to her now that she almost missed being oblivious about it. _Damn you, Good Witch Azura!_

  


At the end of the school day, she finally found Amity in front of the school, she was waiting for her at the steps, apparently for a good time, since Luz had taken her time in the bathrooms for no reason, at all. _What? No, she wasn’t hiding or anything._

  


“Hey,” Amity said with a shy smile. “I haven’t seen you all day. Willow told me you were in the bathroom, so I waited for you.” 

  


“Hi, Amity!” She chuckled nervously. “Yeah, my day was kinda crazy.” 

  


“How come? Did you finish the book? You look like you didn’t sleep, at all.” She looked worried and Luz felt her heart squeeze a bit under Amity’s sight. _She worries about me._

  


“Yeah, that’s the problem. I slept two hours tonight, and if I’m a little clumsy when I have eight hours of sleep, with only two, I’m kind of a disaster. Spent the whole day saying “I’m sorry” to a bunch of people and” She chuckled. “A couple of objects, too.” 

  


Amity smiled at her with an adorable face and Luz almost stumbled over her own feet even though she was literally not moving. _Get it together, Luz._ “Hey, do you wanna go somewhere to talk about the book?” Amity’s had a hopeful expression in her face. _She wants to spend time with me._

  


With her heart fluttering Luz agreed. “But where can we go?”

  


“Let’s go to my secret room at the library. We can speak freely there.” _She trusts me... Oh god, I hope we won’t need to fight anything today, I am so tired. But we do have strong chemistry while fighting, right? At Grom, Grom the monster hadn’t even seen we coming._

  


. 

  


They were each sat in a cushion on top of the carpet at Amity’s secret room. 

  


“So, c’mon, spill it out! What’d you think about the ending? You’re being very evasive about it.” Amity asked, her stomach hurting from laughter at all the clumsy things Luz had done today. 

  


“Okay, okay! Let’s get to business, then. This meeting is to discuss the sixth book of The Good Witch Azura. Anyone who hasn’t read till this point, be aware of spoilers.” Luz said, solemnly. 

  


Amity laughed and looked at her with a sweet smile. “Luz, there’s no one else here! Quit been silly.” 

  


“I know, I know! I just like making you laugh.” This was definitely, most certainly not the first time Amity had ever blushed in front of Luz, but it was definitely, most certainly the first time Luz blushed back. “So... Azura and Hecate, huh?” 

  


Amity averted her eyes for a second and then chuckled and looked back. “You really didn’t know?”

  


“No. I mean, I was always an Azugale shipper myself, so I guess I was kinda blind for anything other than that. But I like the ending. They are really good together, Azura and Hecate. They make sense, they make each other laugh and they make each other better. I can totally admit that they are a better ship than Azugale. I guess I can say, I never thought about them that way but now that I do, I can see anything else.” She was looking at her hands, wishing with all her might that Amity would read between her words, even though she doubted she would. 

  


When she raised her head, Amity was looking at her with the most beautiful expression she had ever seen. Her eyes were big and watery and hopeful. She was leaning slightly forward, but not even close to invading Luz’s personal space and her hands were closed tight over her lap. Oh, and of course, she was totally blushing. 

  


“I didn’t even know girls could like girls.” She said, looking back at her hands. “When did you find out?” She told herself she was asking about Azura and Hecate, but she knew she wasn’t. And apparently, so did Amity. 

  


The witch gulped. “I’ve always known.” 

  


“Since the beginning of the series?” Luz’s heart was probably going to leave her chest if she didn’t stop asking those questions. 

  


Amity looked at her deeply, like mind-reading kinda deep. “My whole life, Luz.” 

  


Luz took the longest, deepest breath she had ever taken her whole life. “Do you?” 

  


Amity’s eyes flicked very briefly to her mouth and Luz didn’t wait for the verbal answer, she leaned forward and kissed her, first at the corner of her mouth and leaned slightly back to allow Amity a chance to tell her not to. But, of course, Amity didn’t, the witch girl leaned forward and kissed her right in the mouth this time. It was a very short, flat kiss in the mouth, but it let both girls as red as possible. Luz was, for once, wide awake and Amity was so shocked she couldn’t bring herself to say a word, afraid that if she did so, everything would go away. 

  


A short period of silence passed before both girls could gather the courage to look at each other again and when they did, they saw so much of their own feelings at the other girl’s expression that the only thing they could do was smile. Their dorky smiles soon evolved into giggles and then into full laughs. 

  


“I’m so glad Hecura is canon,” Luz said, as she laid her head at Amity’s lap. She was _so_ ready to take a nap. 

  


Amity smiled, playing with Luz’s hair. “Me too." 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it and if you do, please hit kudos and maybe leave me a comment.  
> It was kind of a challenge writing this piece since I've never written about underaged characters, so it was hard to keep it really PG-13 and silly since I can't imagine Luz and Amity being very sexual beings just yet. They are such babies, right?  
> I'm also super new to the fandom, I only finished the available episodes last week, so I literally spent the whole day watching the episodes that Lumity interacted to get their dynamic a little better. Really hope I did it well. I'm not so sure about awkward Luz though, because, she's never been very awkward in the show. I swear that girl is so oblivious that when she finally gets what's happening she'll spend a whole week face-palming.  
> Anyways, hope you like it, and don't be strangers, come talk to me!


End file.
